I Remember You
by braksarla-yume
Summary: When you lose important things in life, it's almost as if you've lost everything else in general. Aelryn comes to find that sometimes, even when it feels like you're on the losing side, fate is always kind enough to send you things that are pleasantly different from what you're used to. ("Sibling" pair Link x OC, Link x Ilia. Rating for blood, one unwanted sexual advance)
1. Author Note

Hello, everyone! I have returned. I have tried to remake my account to Wattpad, and with a new Legend of Zelda story! I am a big fan of the series, but I'e been spending my time trying to write my chapters to my Kingdom Hearts fanfic. My original plan for that was to update every three chapters, but I am not done with my third chapter yet. I might end up taking a small break from said story, and I feel bad for leaving you guys on the single chapter there is. But they will come, I promise.

My plan to upload this story on Wattpad failed miserably, as none of the chapters would say that they uploaded all the way complete and visible to the public. I wanted to start the story on Wattpad because I have corresponding images that you can post at the top of the chapter page. I ultimately decided on posting said images on my DeviantArt page. I will post the links to the images on every chapter and provide my best description to each one.

I'm writing this solely dedicated to a really close friend of mine on tumblr. We've been close friends for so long that I consider him a brother, which (spoiler alert) is the type of relationship centered in this story. There are also elements in this story that kinda hit close and personal to me, which is what inspired me to write it in the first place.

In this storyline, I plan to keep Link in his initial blank-slate and silent, yet caring and heroic personality, like he is in all the games. I couldn't really find myself to bring him too out-of-character, if that even is a thing for his case, because I wanted to bring this story in a new approach of OCs as if it's a new canon game that is involved in the Hyrule Historia timeline (though that's not really my plan). He'll still talk, just not a whole lot. I find it good practice for when I eventually write publishable stories when I'm older. Instead I have this set in the era of Twilight Princess, a few months after Link and Midna depart at the end after defeating Ganondorf. My goal is to also hopefully not bore you guys. I've taken quite a bit of hiatuses at some points due to heavy depression and feeling like I've been losing my skill to write.

Unfortunately I've noticed that my OC's character design is looking a lot like Zelda. I admit that trying to draw a Hylian OC required me to look at Zelda's eye shape for reference, since Malon didn't give me too much detail. The end results...make Aelryn look like a royal ranch girl. xD Everything else, I've purely made original and on my own. I've even added a few facial details that are similar to mine, including the lips and two moles on the face, the earrings as well.

I will avoid putting repetitive author's notes in the actual chapters unless there is something absolutely important to say or point out (I ramble a lot ^_^). But all that aside, the first chapter approaches, and I hope you enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter image: art/I-Remember-You-Chapter-One-Aelryn-643008129?ga_submit_new=10%253A1477842116&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1

Aelryn's theme: watch?v=F10CR9dYtI0

* * *

Will there ever come a time where I will live out much-anticipated normal days?

You would think that being born normal to a small, declining family on a ranch and working a diner in Castle Town while attending a High Academy would be enough. Hyrule has its share of magic and the worship of the gods, but this was simply culture-driven. Almost not long ago had I remembered that a foreign hex was cursed on Hyrule Castle, home of our royal family. I could never really tell people that Princess Zelda was my idol, as iconic as she was. It simply sounded too silly. She was what all the other girls strived to be as. But at the time of the strange spell, I had no problem fearing for her safety and the rest of the residents inside being held captive from the golden glowing diamond. Relief was brought to Hyrule soon after knowing that a brave hero had saved our land from utter control by some sort of...Gerudo King, if I recall correctly.

This was probably the most exciting thing that had ever happened this entire year. Only aside from utter tragedy befalling my small family way early in our days. I could only learn to take my time slowly adjusting to life without my older brother, Myra. I didn't necessarily want to blame him for joining the royal army...but I'm sure everyone would've been better off if they didn't have to go to war with dark creatures...said my still-grieving brain.

My dad wasn't faring any better than I was, but he had a stronger mind than me of course, and a better sense of pretending. It was all smiles for him as we continue to man his diner named appropriately after him, since he was the one who made it: "Dalin's Diner and Department." Basically a small restaurant located in the west section of the town, two block away from Dr. Borville's medical clinic. All the food was homemade, and the townspeople were crazy for it. If my dad wasn't running back and forth from Castle Town to our ranch trying to obtain more shipments for our ingredients, then he was usually the one doing more of the work while I was in the kitchen cooking. It was a tad bit harder without the help of Myra...everything in general was just harder. When not helping me cook, he would be the one to scrub down tables and the counter and sweep the floors. Now said job befell on me. I was almost relieved when dad finally decided to recruit some extra help, an old friend of his named Jol who happens to be an even more structured cook than me. I affectionally refer to him as "uncle", ever since mistaking him for one of my own when I was younger and he came to visit our home almost everyday.

Other than being a well-made diner, the "Department" side of our service consisted of travel sundries. Things from blankets, to tent supplies, to blue and red potions, to light oil. Everything that any newcomers needed for short support. These were mostly things from our old shed; things we no longer needed and sold for cheap price. They sat on display on different shelves nearby the entrance to the kitchen, right behind our counter, usually the prices between 10-30 rupees each.

Currently, my dad had once more retreated his post just to return home and get more things, leaving me at the front of the counter. I couldn't be more thankful that business was conveniently slow today, leaving me to continue reading my textbook while listening to the calming sounds of burning grease from the kitchen where Jol worked. The only patrons consisted of an old married couple sitting two tables away while delving into boar meat, a lone man looking around 25 years old, sitting at the counter and reading his own book while sipping a strong drink...and my best friend, Thalia, whom I could barely even try to give her a bit of advice on proper manners, no matter how long I've known her.

Thalia, my longtime friend, has stuck with me since grade school. Long black hair, brown eyes, slender physique: she was the perfect makings of beautiful. Her personality...not so much, in the nicest sense. Completely tomboyish, feisty, invasive and evasive, and the worst one, for my personal case of perfectionist, little to no manners. Honestly I could never remember how she and I even became friends. She was the sole reason I continue to believe that the saying "Opposites Attract" is the truest statement I have ever heard.

She picked at a decaying hole in our old counter out of boredom, and out the corner of my eye I could easily pick out disgusted and confused looks that she shot me. I knew she had something I anticipated as annoying that she wanted to get off her chest. I was right.

"I seriously don't understand you," she blurted out, resting her chin in her other hand as she stared down the hole. "We've been out of school for two weeks and you're still reading out of books. I guess I know exactly what you say you do in your free time when you don't wanna hang out with me."

I gave her a playful glare, deciding to ignore the question, and turned the page. If only I could effectively guarantee her that studying up on extra knowledge was in fact, not the reason why I didn't want to have fun. And yet, the Goddess IV: History of Hyrule school textbook was way too interesting to put down. I had actually requested from my academy teacher to keep it over our seasonal vacation. This probably made me the most popular school bookworm, in the worst way. But learning the expansion and technological advances of our past Hylian culture was just so...addicting, to say the least in my case. Describing the three goddesses who hold the power of our legendary symbol engraved to the Hylian Crest, the Triforce...to the sole Goddess, Hylia, who entrusted a special hero to be the guardian of Hyrule, the bringer of Courage, and the legend to become. According to a bonus chapter, the legend describes that the spirits of the Hero and his Goddess are reincarnated every generation, destined to fight the lingering hatred of a felled abomination.

It only made me more anticipated to know if it were true to this day and age. The hero who saved our kingdom and Zelda from Ganondorf, a king driven by hatred. Sounding a bit all-too familiar from the book.

"You're just lucky I'm not hungry and haven't ordered anything at the moment," my best friend continued, her famously sinister smile creeping to her lips. "I'd probably get you back there in the kitchen working twice as hard as your dad ever could."

"Which is exactly why I thank the goddesses that he isn't here," I finished for her. I leaned over the counter as I continued to speak to her, letting my dainty feet playfully slip out of my black slipper flats. As much as I loved these shoes, wearing shoes in general just wasn't one of the many things I enjoyed. I loved the feel of walking around barefoot, giving me the strangest sense of freedom as I felt the different textures from smoothed wooden floors to the comfy sinking feeling of fertile Hylian soil. It was just a random tick of restlessness I suffered, yet one of the many things I loved about myself anyways. My dad, however, was indifferent. He tells me that my lack of proper clothing during work was "bad for business", apparently giving his diner a vibe of neediness or low-income on our part, that we couldn't afford certain things. As much as he dislikes it, he's not terribly strict on me for it, so it's nice to know that when he's not around manning the counter beside me that I am free to travel around the restaurant with my tiny toes touching ground. My dress was also long, so the fabric was a good cover-up, as long as I didn't drag my feet in an obvious manner.

"I know it makes sense to work just a bit harder considering that we're on school break, but is it ever possible to maybe work, I don't know...just a little bit less? I mean, it is a vacation." Clearly my Thalia was showing, and I wasn't afraid to express it when it came to doing things I especially did not like.

Thalia reached over and swiped at my water glass, taking a sip, replying immediately after swallowing. "Says the one who's still reading out of school material." I promptly couldn't blame her for shouting curses at me afterwards once I smacked the bottom of the glass in reaction to her snarky comment.

Unfortunately I was reminded of another reason why I really wanted my dad to take his time returning to the diner: a burst of thunder that rattled our shuttering roof. The customer nearby us looked up questionably and sighed, returning to his book.

It's not that I was wishing bad luck to fall upon my dad. As much as I loved him, as soon as he returned, it was guaranteed to being back to "service with a smile", coupled with having to put my free reading on hold. And usually, when he came back with a dozen of shiploads and Jol was too busy to help, I would be the one almost breaking my back to get those boxes all the way to the back entrance to where the kitchen was, instead of the front. When it rained, my dad worked twice as fast, since his disdain for said weather was an all time high and he he wished to be in some form of shelter as fast as possible. It was totally unlike me, who found immediate comfort in rain. I decided to voice my thoughts to Thalia.

"Anyways, let's just hope this gets dad to slow down his run in any way he can. I'd like to get through at least two chapters today."

"Aelryn...you're not happening to be reading again during work, are you?" The deep voice of Uncle Jol called out from the farthest corner of the kitchen. I shot Thalia an "Oh, darn!" look, but she was too busy pretending to be invested in the table, trying not to laugh. I quickly shoved the book across the dining counter and into her lap by the time Jol emerged from the open doorway to where I stood. He adjusted the slightly stained apron around his legs and ran a hand over his unkempt goatee. "I'd hate to be a tattler to your dad, sweetie, but you should know better by now."

"There're are barely any customers today, Uncle, and I worked twice as hard here and on the ranch yesterday," I reasoned. I saw no reason to hide the book at this point, so I motioned for Thalia to hand it back to me. "I promise I won't read for long, and I never have something out when there are new customers. Dad won't have to know. Please?" I was too old to bring on my best innocent face, but even then it always hit hard for Uncle Jol. He was just way too nice of a man. Of course today was no exception.

Patting me on the back, he walked back to the kitchen and replied, "A promise is a promise, dear. Not for long." I held back a smile.

"You're terrible," Thalia said to me once I tried searching for my missing chapter after Uncle Jol vanished. "Beautiful, sweet, but terrible." She took another sip of my glass, something I hadn't realized until now that I was gradually getting annoyed by.

"Addiction, it's a sickness of mine, I know," I told her, finally releasing my smile. I turned the page. "But it's getting to some really good information...I just can't put it down. See? Look at this." I turned the book sideways to where we could both view it comfortably, and I pointed to a lightly detailed illustration next to the text, depicting the Hylian Crest shining over a sword that was resting in a decorative, sacred sheath. "This here is the Master Sword," I explained, "It's the sword used to repel all evil, only able to be wielded by the legendary Hero. There was a secret team that was tasked to find it not too long ago, but none ever did. They say it's likely to be somewhere in the Faron Woods, where the last Hero had retrieved the sword." I had not realized that as I read on, I was slowly getting more attached to each sentence, as it started to get a bit more interesting. I scooted the book back to my line of vision, my eyebrows knitting together. Some words that I read over managed to escape my lips as I began thinking. "Hero...Spirit reincarnation...Hero's clothes...Master Sword...Hero of Time...Varied identity..."

I would've gone on forever, due to my deep analysis of what I was reading, but unfortunately I was interrupted by the almost forceful slam of the entrance door, completely catching me off guard. I could tell it wasn't the newcomer's fault because at this point, I could practically make a song of the strong storm winds that were blowing outside. However, it did not help that the customer's appearance was quite...unnerving.

I could only make out the white skin of his lips and chin, because the rest of him was covered in dark brown, rain-speckled cloak. His movements were a bit strange; a bit jerky, slight wavering, and even at one point where he stopped to grab at something from his waist from underneath his cloak. I felt the tiniest twinge of nervousness, slowly closing my book and keeping my eyes on the customer the whole time. Thalia shot me a quick discouraging look. At this point the person was right next to her, his hands planted hard on the table, as if he were leaning for support. Even the other man reading nearby was a bit intrigued.

"Why, h-hello," I managed, after a short moment of processing. "Is there anything you need? Are you looking to dine here?"

The person shook his head. Instead he pointed in the direction of our red potions, and shakily pulled out his wallet bag, reaching in for a yellow rupee. I understood quickly.

"You want a red potion? Alright, sir, that'll be 10 rupees..." After retrieving the shiny piece of currency and only inspecting it slightly before placing it in our register pouch, I noticed something strange...a speck of liquid red on one side of the rupee...blood?

"Um, I'll be right out shortly with your potion, sir. Just wait here." Putting on my best business smile, I walked to the kitchen and headed towards the two broiling pots that had the blue and red potion mix. Uncle Jol had his back turned to me on the other side of the room, hacking away with his chef's knife at the food. Grabbing an empty bottle, I gingerly filled it up with the liquid. As delicious as potions were, when first making them, they turn out to be so hot that I'd usually end up hurting myself more from burned taste buds. I loved drinking them especially when having things like stomach aches or headaches. I smiled when thinking back on the last time I humorously hadn't learned my lesson on how hot they were.

Something from outside in the dining area hit the floor with the thud. Uncle Jol and I shared a collective confused glance. We were about to resume our tasks when we next heard the old lady scream, one of the men shouting "Woah there!" and an alarmed Thalia came rushing in within seconds, her face ashen.

"Aelryn, you need to come out here now."

Uncle Jol ran through the door faster than I could even ask Thalia what had happened. Almost a if she had seen a ghost, she tried her best to explain.

"T-the guy in the big coat...he tried to sit down...and then something happened and he..."

She no longer needed to continue. By the time we were in the dining hall, I took it all in with one small gasp.

The new customer lay still on the wooden floor, facedown and completely unconscious. My suspicions of any blood on that rupee must've been confirmed: a small pool of the fluid circled around the left area of his waist. The three other customers I'd already taken care of were circled around him, while Uncle Jol was gingerly trying to find a way to turn him on his back, whilst trying to awaken him.

I tried lowering down to help him, but he pushed me back. "Stand back, sweetie. This is too much for you." He had the wounded customer in his arms at this point. I couldn't stand back, however. I was curious. Uncle Jol should've known by now on my willingness to help in situations like these.

"Uncle, wait..." I sat on the knees in front of him and leaned forward, grabbing the person's wrist and feeling for a pulse. With the other hand, I gently and slowly lifted the hood of his cloak...and barely could even remember that I was supposed to be finding a pulse.

He was just absolutely...stunning.

The dark cloak had hidden away a young Hylian boy, about my age, 17, if not slightly older. Even with his closed eyes, he was quite a sight. Pale skin, golden hair with swept over bangs on a heart-shaped face, and an unusual green conical hat that covered the back half of his head, trailing down all the way to his mid-back. I was brought back to my senses when Jol gently nudged the side of his face, revealing a cut on his left cheek. Blood...I remember now. There's blood everywhere.

"We gotta do something about this fast," Uncle Jol said urgently. Trying to stand up with the wounded boy in his arms, he turned to the other customers. "Do any of you know anything about this child? Where he lives, who his parents are, what's his name?" They all shook their heads, their eyes wide, and stepping back slightly. Uncle Jol, despite a kind man, was quite an intimidating person when under pressure. His deep voice did not help.

It was the a crazy idea to the normal eye, but I was under so much nervous stress and my automatic influence to help that this seemed like the perfect thing to do.

"Uncle, if we don't know anything about him, then we need to take him back to our home. And quickly, too! He's bleeding out!" It did not help matters that we had a well-known doctor in Castle Town, but he only specialized in sickness medicine, not situations like these. This boy was clearly dying. The blood had completely soaked through on the brown cloak, almost turning it a light black. We didn't live too far from the town, but we'd have the obstacle of my confused dad on the way.

"Someone's gotta stay behind and take care of the diner, though." He looked at me expectantly. "You think you can get this all settled while I rush back to your house?"

I shook my head. I couldn't bring myself to think that it was the best plan. Managing all these functions by myself, while trying to mop up a pool of blood left behind on my conscience...knowing I didn't help to save a life was something I didn't want to live with. I didn't want anyone to underestimate the level of helpfulness I brung.

"Uncle, I can do this," I commanded, steeling a deep breath. I placed my arms right under with his where he held the injured boy. "If you're the only one going then there'll be no one to watch him in the carriage while your steering Eden. Thalia can come with me. I'll let her have the reigns and I'll try to take care of him. Please, trust me on this." Uncle hesitated, tying to readjust the boy in his arms uncomfortably. Time was running short. Thalia couldn't stay behind to watch the diner because she didn't qualify as an employee. He was the best for both jobs, but better for staying behind, because we would need at least one adult to take it from there from where we were going; the adult being my father.

He finally complied, and motioned me to hold the back door open for him while we made our way to our carriage, where our horse, Eden, awaited. Thalia followed close behind and ran up to the front, placing herself at the reigns the horse. I helped Uncle settle the wounded boy inside of the white dome, and hopped in right beside him, finding a blanket to cover him in. Uncle Jol looked me seriously in the eye.

"You be careful on the way y'hear? Tell your dad everything as best as you can. Hopefully I should be done in a few hours."

Nodding with a true smile of confidence, I waved him goodbye. He squeezed my arm before quickly rushing in back to the diner, hopefully to calm down the other patrons before doing anything else.

My heart, I had not realized, was beating at full speed, but I needed to stay grounded. Deep breaths, I reminded myself. You can do this. There's a life on the line, but you can do this. You've been in this situation once before. This time it'll be better. You're going to save this person's life...

Thalia turned around and peeked at me through the opening at the front of the carriage dome.

"...You do know I never passed my horse riding lessons, right?"


End file.
